Home
by HardyDXEvolutionChick
Summary: 5 years ago, Annabelle disappeared without a trace. When she suddenly reappears, there are so many questions that needs to be answered.
1. Chapter 1: Late nights and Car Rides

Chapter 1. Late Nights

Seth's POV

I had to have been laying in bed for at least an hour and a half at this point. As tired as I am, for some reason sleep would not come. I guess it would be one of those nights were my thoughts just raced until dawn appeared. It had been awhile since one of these episodes occurred. To make matters worse my phone had been constantly buzzing for the last 10 minutes. I had placed it on silent not wanting to be disturbed by the person behind the unrecognized number. I had about enough with the damn thing. Snatching the phone up ready to give the person on the other end a piece of my mind, my heart stopped once I heard the voice on the other end.

"Seth? Seth, please tell me this is still your number.". The voice was barely audible between the sniffles and the strain from being exhausted. Still, I knew that voice from anyone's. "Annabelle, is that you? What's going on? Are you ok?". I hadn't spoken to Annabella in nearly 5 years.

Being the little sister to my grade school best friend, I had known her most of my life. She would often tag along and was our biggest nuisance. Right after graduation her brother, Barrett, had joined the marines. Unfortunately, he died during his first term. Soon after that, Annabelle and I became close. At first, it was just 2 people mourning the loss of a loved one. However, it sooned turned into being each other's support system. Then one day we were an item. I'm not even sure how it happen. However right before I joined the main roster, she just disappeared. She left a note wishing me luck in conquering my dreams and stated that she loved me. That was all the note said though. After 5 years of dating, all i got was good luck.

The note angered me. I always thought about what I would say if we ever crossed paths. But hearing her on the phone right now...she sounded broken. All, i could do was ask if she was ok.

Annabelle: "Seth, I really need your help. I didn't know who else to call.".

Seth: Where are you? What's going on?

Annabelle: I don't know where I am. I just drove, but I'm really scared.

Seth: Baby, just think. Did you see any signs which may give you a hint of where you could be. Are you still in Iowa?

I heard her talking to someone in the background. I could not make out what she was saying, but I was becoming scared. I had already risen from the bed gotten dressed and grabbed the keys to the rental car when I heard her clearly again.

Annabelle: I'm at a Quality Inn, in Brookhaven Mississippi.

As she rattled off giving me the address. I couldn't help but wonder why the hell she was in Mississippi. Thankful we had a house show in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. So I was only about 2 hours away. However, Monday Night Raw was in New Orleans. But I really couldn't worry about that right now.

Seth: Okay, are you safe? Can you stay there until I get to you? i'm only a couple hours away.

Annaelle: I think so.

Car Rides

It was already past 1 AM, and I was exhausted. For those reasons alone I had dragged Roman from his slumber to tag along . Typically I would have opted for Dean as he was always on the go. However, I knew he and Renea needed some alone time. Pissed would be an understatement If i had to describe Roman's face when he swung open his hotel door. But the look faded when he saw my sense of urgency. While pulling out of the hotel parking lot, I explained to him that Annabelle had called and gave him a run down of our conversation. He had met her a handful of times during our NXT days. He was also there during her disappearance. Following my explanation for waking him up, the ride was silent. I'm sure we were both deep in thought.

I couldn't understand why she would call me after all this time. After she disappeared, i tried for months to contact her. I called, wrote, email DMed. I nearly tried everything possible rather than hiring a P.I. Nothing. For 5 long years, there was nothing. I wondered even more why she was scared. From the moment I've known her as the 7 year old kid sister to my best friend, she was always fearless. I remembered when Barrett and I was in the 7th grade, we dared her to ring the doorbell of Mr. Ritter. Mr. Ritter was the mean old man that lived on the end of our block growing up. There was an old tale of him capturing any child who stepped foot on his property. Even in the 3rd grade, she skipped up his steps and rang the doorbell.

Roman: You okay?

Seth: Not really man, it's been 5 years. I can't help but think something is seriously wrong.

Roman: Yeah, but she said she was safe. Don't worry too much about it ok. You'll only drive yourself crazy.

Brookhaven was by far one of the smallest towns I've ever been in. Pulling into the quality Inn, I couldn't help but wonder how she ended up here. Roman was following behind me as I got out. He simply stated "just in case" when I threw him a glance. Walking into the hotel, I saw her Her back was too me, but I still knew it was her. Her curls were thicker. She appeared to have gained a few pounds, but in good places. She was currently twisting the ends of her hair. That was something she always done when she was nervous. I couldn't believe after 5 years she was in the same room as me. What shocked me more was what was sitting next to her.

s


	2. Chapter 2: Milkshakes and introductions

Chapter 2: My Little World

Annabelle's POV

Even though, Seth and I had had not been in the same room in nearly 5 years. I knew when he arrived. The room suddenly felt smaller. It felt warmer. I felt safe. Only 2 people had every made me feel this way- Barrett and Seth. Slowly turning around, our eyes met. Suddenly, it was as if time stood still. Neither one of us moved . Neither of us blinked. We just stared. I'm not sure how long we were frozen for, but the clearing of someone's throat brought me out of my trance. Glancing over Seth's shoulder to see where the sound came from, I saw Roman. I had met him a handful of time and he was always pleasant.

Glancing back at Seth, I quickly rose from my seat. I was unsure of what to do. Should I speak Should I hug him. When I called his number, I had not thought out my plan entirely. At the moment, I just need sanctuary. Seth had always been my sanctuary and I knew I could count on him to be there even after all these years. But as we stood face to face, I did not know what to do. Yes, he came. But that did not change anything. I had abandoned him with no real explanation. I ignored his calls, text, emails, and DMs. I completely turned my back on him, but he was still here. Even tied into a man bun, I could tell his hair was a little longer. But other than that not much had change. He wore grey joggers and white t-shirt. That was always his go to outfit even when he was a teen. He was here. He was really here.

I didn't have to dwell on what to do for much longer as he quickly took strides across the room towards me. Before I could even speak, he pulled me into a hug. At that moment, I realized I had been holding my breath. Sighing into his arms, I could not stop the tears. Even with everything that I have done and everything I had been through, I still had something to count on. My rock was here. "Shh, shh, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry", he murmured slowly in my ear as he laid soft kisses in between his words. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry". I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for. There was a list of things that I owed him an apologize for- calling him so late, abandoning him, secrets.

We were the only one in the lobby, but I'm sure we both could feel the uneasiness of having such a private moment in front of both Roman and the nosey receptionist. Pulling away from me, he quickly wiped the tears from my face. "Where's your stuff", he asked glancing around. It was evident he saw the sleeping little girl. Hell, it was hard to miss. Quickly pulling completely away, I bent down to grab the unicorn backpack and my own small duffle. before gently picking up my little world. "This is all I have", I softly stated. He nodded before reaching for my bag. I knew he wanted to ask questions, but I was grateful that he didn't I was tired. I was hungry. But most of all I was unsure.

Seth's POV

Riding back to the hotel was pretty silent. Almost as soon as we got into the car, Annabelle was asleep. Glancing in the rearview mirror, I could see her slouched into the seat with her right arm around around the sleeping girl. The girl was young - most likely 3 or 4. I couldn't get a good look at her as Annabelle had carried her to the car without the girl waking up. But I could still tell she was beautiful. She had the same raven curls as Annabelle. She had on white shirt with a sparkling unicorn design, white leggings with a light purple tutu like skirt over it, and some tan fur boots on her feet. I'm not sure why I paid attention to what the little one was wearing, but I did. now thinking about it, I realized that the girl was well dressed so money could not be the reason Annabelle called. Yet, I knew she was in trouble. I knew she was running.

We were driving for about 30 minutes when I heard her voice. At first, I just thought I was hearing things. Hearing it a second time, "I'm hungry", I realized the little girl had woken up. She was sitting up from where she had her in Annabelle's lap. Once again glancing in my rearview mirror, I could see Annabelle was still sleeping. However, the most beautiful pair of chocolate eyes stared into the mirror. Roman, who hadn't spoken a word since we got back into the car, quickly found his voice as he turned around in his seat. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. What do you want to eat?'. She looked at him, before giggling. "I'm Rebecca", she stated stretching her arms up., before continuing, "can we stop at McDonalds?'.

"Your mom teaches you to talk to strangers?", I asked really just wanting more information. Roman glared at me. Shrugging my shoulders, I glanced back in the mirror. "But you're not a stranger and moms right there", she stated pointing at Annabelle. So Annabelle was her mother. "Yeah Seth, you're not a stranger," Roman glared at me again before turning back around to look at the girl, "McDonald's it is". Sighing, I began to look at the signs to see what food places were coming up. I wasn't trying to be rude, but somehow I must have come off as a jerk.

Around 5 minutes later, I found myself taking the exit which displayed a McDonalds sign near. The girl hadn't said anything else since she revealed she knew me and neither had Roman or I. Pulling through the drive through, I rolled down my window ready to order. It wasn't my cheat day, but what the hell crazier things had happened today. "What 'cha want kid?, I asked after telling the lady over the speaker one moment. "Can I get a chocolate milkshake?, she asked fully taking off her seatbelt and scooting onto the middle console. "moms sleeping and I promise I won't tell her". I wasn't sure what to say. She looked so eager and damn it she was cute batting her eyelashes and sticking out her pinky finger as if she wanted to make a pinky promise. Glancing at Roman, he just shrugged before chuckling. She knew exactly what she was doing, but I still couldn't say no. "Sure, but what are you going to have to eat?' was my response as I made the promosie with her. I had shaken the hands of many kids, hugged them, picked them up, you name it and I have done it. But pinky promising was a first. "Chicken nuggets happy meal with fries not apples", she replied scrunching up her nose as if she was disgusted by the idea of having apples. I couldn't help but smile as I placed her order.


End file.
